Ramen y Memorias
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: Después de cinco años, para Naruto el ramen era mucho más significativo que cualquier otra comida que se le pudiese ocurrir.


**Prompt: **Quien hace el major ramen**  
****Advertencias: **Muerte de personaje. **  
Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei.**  
Notas: **- Situado cinco años después de un hipotético final del manga.  
- No está exclusivamente centrado en el prompt, pero lo tomé en cuenta para el final. (¿Qué tan extraño es que se me haya ocurrido el final antes que el principio?)  
- Escrito para la comunidad **festival_fanfic**. El prompt lo propuso **ladysugarquill  
**

* * *

Ramen. Era lo único que tenía en la mente Naruto en ese momento, mientras caminaba frenéticamente por las calles de Konoha. Era una lástima que precisamente iése/i día, tanto Teuchi-san como su hija se hubiesen enfermado y no hubiesen abierto el restaurante favorito del chico.

— ¡Hoy!—, decía. Varias personas lo miraron extrañadas— ¡Tenía que ser precisamente hoy!—, exclamó enfadado. Al fin, llegó a su casa, sin embargo, en vez de sentarse y tratar de pensar que haría, siguió dando vueltas por el pequeño lugar, tenía que ser ramen. O al menos eso pensaba él, dado que era ésa la última comida que había tenido con él antes de que se fuera y había sido esa la misma comida que había tenido antes de...

El muchacho suspiró ruidosamente, tratando de deshacerse del pensamiento. Se había repetido una y un millón de veces que aunque lo que había hecho no era lo correcto, era la única opción. Pero no por repetir algo muchas veces se vuelve realidad, como suponía que iba a suceder. Ni siquiera cinco años después había logrado sacarse de la cabeza las imágenes, que a veces se reproducían en su cabeza como una película. A veces se despertaba en las noches, después de una pesadilla especialmente aterradora y se imaginaba sus propias manos ensangrentadas. Y lo recordaba a él, tirado en el suelo, sin vida.

Y durante cinco años, sin falta, se sentaba frente a la tumba del desaparecido Uchiha y mientras comía un tazón de su comida favorita le hablaba. Como si estuviese allí, le contaba todo lo que había pasado durante ese año; porque ése era el único día que Naruto reunía el suficiente valor para acercarse allí. Así mismo, todos los años, sin falta; dejaba un tazón de ramen para su mejor amigo. Sólo Sakura y Sai sabían de su costumbre. Ella le contaba que, al día siguiente, el ramen no estaba. Una noche, que tanto ella como Sai habían decidido quedarse y mirar quién o qué se comía el plato, ambos habrían jurado ver la silueta de Sasuke, tomando el tazón y los palillos y sentándose a comer. La chica se había aterrado tanto que a duras penas podía hablar entre sollozos, Sai se limitó a palmear su hombro, mientras Naruto sonreía, meláncolico.

— Sabía que el idiota tenía hambre-, había dicho. Después, ninguno de los tres había vuelto a tocar el tema.

Lamentablemente, este año, no iba a ser posible llevarle su tazón de ramen al idiota. Naruto seguía dando vueltas en la habitación, tratando de pensar que podría dejarle esta vez. Pero no se decidió por nada. El ramen era mucho más significativo que cualquier otra comida que se le pudiese ocurrir. Incluso, mucho más que la favorita de Sasuke, la cual no recordaba. De repente, recordó algo que le pareció lo más obvio del mundo: Había sido el mismo Sasuke el que, una vez hacía muchos años le había enseñado a hacer ramen. Allí mismo, en su propia cocina. Según lo que recordaba Naruto, Kakashi-sensei había parecido de repente frente a su puerta, acompañado de su compañero, diciendo algo de comer bien, y luego habían pasado a su cocina. Sin embargo, el jonin había desaparecido de pronto y sin dar ninguna explicación. Sasuke, terco como era, no hizo caso de los ruegos de su compañero de terminar lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo. Pero, dado que tenía hambre, había decidido hacer algo de comer para los dos. Consciente de que a Naruto no le gustaban los vegetales, se decidió por algo sencillo, con tal de poder irse rápido. Y sin querer, había terminado enseñándole la receta de ramen de su madre.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando ese lugar donde siempre vas, cierre?—, le había dicho.

— Ah, pues no sé—. Naruto se cruzó de brazo se hizo una mueca— Puedes cocinar tú...—. Se detuvo a mitad de la frase para esquivar una cuchara que le había lanzado Sasuke.

— Si Sakura no estuviera ocupada, yo ni siquiera me habría molestado en venir.

Mientras recordaba el resto de la tarde y el eventual almuerzo, (que resultó siendo cena), Naruto reunía los ingredientes que según su memoria, contenía la receta. Los cocinó y sirvió en un par de tazones que había comprado recientemente. El camino hacia ese lugar, (odiaba pronunciar o siquiera pensar en la palabra "cementerio"); fue tranquilo y solitario. Estaba concentrado en los buenos momentos que había vivido con él, pero inevitablemente, todas las memorias derivaban en la angustia, la pena y la tristeza. Si nada de eso hubiese sucedido, en este momento, estaba seguro; Sasuke y él estarían caminando juntos, hablando, de cualquier cosa; lo que importaba es que él estaba vivo y estaba ahí, con él. Incluso, habría podido hablarle de aquellos sentimientos que en un principio habían resultado tan confusos para él. No importaría que él no sintiera lo mismo, siempre y cuando no tuviese que guardárselo, como había decidido hacerlo ya que él no estaba.

Detuvo su marcha cuando notó la figura de su sensei de pie, junto a la tumba. Tuvo la intención de volver sobre sus pasos, pero le fue imposible. Inevitablemente se dirigió hacía aquel lugar. Se detuvo junto a su sensei y se sentó. Kakashi no pareció notar su presencia, o más bien decidió no decir nada. Cuando su alumno sacó el tazón de ramen, Kakashi retrocedió varios pasos, lo suficiente como para observar más no escuchar.

—¡Vaya!—, exclamó Naruto después de probar el primer bocado del primer ramen que había cocinado solo— Es el peor ramen que he probado en toda mi vida. Parece que... Bueno a pesar de ser el idiota más grande del mundo, tu ramen es mucho mejor—. Con todo, siguió comiéndolo, fiel a su costumbre. Cuando finalizó, empezó a hablarle, como si la tumba no fuera más que una cárcel y Sasuke estuviese al otro lado de las rejas. Le contó lo que había sucedido desde la última vez, cuando Sai y Sakura aparentemente lo habían visto comerse el ramen que él había dejado, hasta ese mismo día cuando Ichiraku no había abierto por que tanto su propietario como su hija estaban enfermos. Para cuando terminó, anochecía, pero Naruto pareció no inmutarse, con el rostro escondido entre sus manos, sólo Kakashi se movió, situándose junto a su alumno.

— Vamos, es hora de irnos. Tienes una misión mañana, ¿No lo recuerdas?—, le dijo, poniendo una mano en su hombro. El chico lo miró, con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Sensei, yo...

— Él lo sabía. Créeme—. Naruto pudo ver cómo, a través de la máscara de su maestro se formaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora.— Vamos—, repitió— Hay varias cosas que debo decirte antes de que te vayas—. El muchacho se puso de pie y caminó detrás de Kakashi, siempre sorprendido de lo bien que él lo conocía. O tal vez él fuese demasiado obvio. De cualquier manera, decidió dejar la segunda parte de su pregunta sin respuesta, estaba seguro que eventualmente lo sabría.

Le dirigió una última mirada a la tumba y habría jurado ver la silueta de su mejor amigo acercarse al tazón de ramen que estaba a un lado. No se sintió tan aterrado como Sakura, se sintió menos idiota, sabiendo ahora que no hablaba solo cada año que iba allí.

— Nos vemos el otro año. No me dejes hablando solo la próxima vez, idiota.

* * *

[**_Más notas:_** _Me quedó más largo de lo que creía... Pero bueno, me gustó. Perdón fans de Sasuke :)._  
_Ah! Y bueno... La cuestión romántica está implicita. Admito que no soy fan del pairing, pero quería hacer algo que no fuera común para mí._]


End file.
